escaperuinsfandomcom-20200214-history
May Updates
Owner's May Updates forum post posted on May 1st 2011. View the original post here. ---- Hello everyone, in this topic I will write all updates I do in this month here! I will also include the update which I completed at the end of April since I didn't really finish off the last update topic - that is the update involving prayer, melee combat, item drops and the way they are handled, hit splats etc. Last April Update Will complete this when I have the time. May 1st: Items and Store update All item prices were recalculated by me and saved to a database, that is low alch, high alch and shop/street prices which I gathered off of the internet and my brain. Alchemy prices are generally the same as real RS./b General store accepts nearly all items! Items which are not available at that general store normally sell for 20% less than at a specialty store. For example a rune longsword will sell for 20% less at a general store than at the Standard Weapon Store. Every store's stock are saved to a database, so even if the server is restarted the same stocks will be used when the server is back up, obviously this is mostly needed for the general stores. Store calculates buying and selling prices more realistically now. Completely rewrote everything that has to do with stores. None of that "Not enough space in your inventory." when you do actually have space in your inventory. Cost of items bought or sold are displayed in the chatbox in an orange colour, just to make transactions more clear. May 9th: Monster health restore update and fixed some bugs & glitches Monsters now regain health every 1 minute, this is the rounded up value of their total health divided by 50. If they are a boss such as the Giant Mole they will gain their own unique higher amount. Note: You only see the blue health increase hit splats while in combat with NPCs otherwise their health will increase without the blue hitsplats of course. Bugs & Glitches fixed: Untradeable gold, Zombies that drop the wrong tinderbox and slayer shop which allowed you to buy items for free, note I took away the items and money which were gained from this bug. May 21st: Skillcapes Skillcapes released - untrimmed requires level 99 for 99k coins and trimmed requires level 125 for 125k as well as the untrimmed version. They are available from the Wise Old Man in the clothes shop in Varrock Centre! Currently working on: Giant Mole (75%) and fixing general store bug. Giant Mole: Spades were added to the General store, new candle seller in Catherby and empty candle lanterns can now be bought from the slayer shop for 1 slayer point. To reach the Falador Mole Lair (multicombat area) you will need to use the spade to dig at the Mole holes at Falador park (just North of the East Bank), but if you haven't got the right equipment you will warn yourself before you go down that you will need a light source (candle or candle lantern) as well as a tinderbox, for relighting a light source - normally it goes off naturally anywhere from 1 second up to a few hours, or in this case the Giant Mole can put out your light source if you are close to it when the mole digs to a different location in the lair which occurs after a certain period of time. Only need to add the drops for this boss, and sort out the digging then the mole will be released to you!